Humanity's Finest Hour
by Killbot4000
Summary: When it looks like the teletubbies may become a threat to our world the humans send a new prototype weapon to stop them: Terminator.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer, I do not own teletubbies or terminator and if I did I don't think I would mix them up like this!**

**Warning. This story is a bit gruesome and probably not for those who love teletubbies. **

Tinky Winky!

Dipsy!

Laa-Laa!

Po!

The day started out like any other in Teletubbyland. Tinky Winky had gotten up and made some tubby toast for everybody, beautiful smiley faces beamed up at fellow teletubbies on the surface of golden crisp toast. The rest of the tubbies soon followed, Po was the next one to the table though. Even indoors she couldn't resist using her scooter to zoom from place to place. All four tubbies converged together and greeted one another with a loud hearty "Ehh-Ohh!"

Dipsy got some tubby custard out of the cupboard much to the delight of all the tubbies. Carefully spreading some on to their toast they enjoyed each and every bite until it was all finished. Despite having the same breakfast so often they never got tired of tubby toast and tubby custard.

Outside the sun baby was smiling down on them as always and they basked in the warm glow of its pleasant sunshine. After breakfast they set out to plan the day's activities, perhaps they would take in some games of hide and go seek, but there were not many places to hide outside of their home, just mostly flat green fields outside.

Po suggested "Hey we could go outside and play with my big orange ball"

They all nodded enthusiastically. Laa-Laa was next up.

"Then we could all take turns on my super-fast scooter"

Dipsy added "Once we're finished that then we can look for a new hat and handbag for me and Tinky-Winky!"

"Hooray!" they all shouted in unison.

After a hectic and fun filled day all of the teletubbies returned home to find their house had been cleaned by their faithful vacuum-cleaner Noo-Noo. Laa-Laa and Po had gone outside to play with the rabbits and make sure they were well fed while Tinky Winky and Dipsy had stayed indoors to continue work on a project they had been working on for some time. Before Po and Laa-Laa came back inside they took one last look at the sun baby. It's smiling face brought as much warmth to them as they rays of sunshine that emanated from it. The sun baby caught a glimpse of its favourite friends and laughed. The two girls giggled before they waved at it and said "Eh-Oh". It was so lovely to be a teletubby. They went back inside to check up on the progress of the two boys. Their excited look gave away the fact that they were on to a breakthrough.

"I think we've almost done it!" exclaimed Tinky Winky

Every teletubby comes with an antenna and a small TV in the middle of their stomach. The teletubbies wondered if they could use the antenna to get a signal and power up the tele that was attached to them. Who knows what they might find! Tinky Winky had been the one who volunteered to try it out.

"Something's about to happen" he exclaimed.

All of the teletubbies gathered around as their excitement grew. They could barely contain themselves and Tinky Winky's patch began to change colour and an image began to come into focus. Small figures seemed to be moving around, running this way and that. The image became clearer, it was a little human boy and girl. The teletubbies could not figure out what game the children were playing but they certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. The tubbies were somewhat apprehensive about what they might find and seeing the happy children appear calmed them down and relaxed them. The tubbies looked transfixed at Tinky Winky's patch for what must have been an hour but only felt like a few minutes. In a way not having any sound to listen to heightened the experience as they all had to rely on their imagination to listen to the sounds of children laughing and playing. Eventually they tore themselves away from it and reflected on what it had all meant.

"Just think, we can watch pictures of happy children from another world whenever we want. This is going to be great!" said Dipsy.

"I know. We have been working on this for so long and it all worked out better than we ever expected" said Tinky Winky.

"It's so lovely to be a teletubby" purred Po

And with that new and exciting addition to the teletubbies daily activities they made their way to bed but they could barely sleep with the excitement of it all. Who knows what they might find tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the human world three men sat in a small darkened room. The first man was wearing a basic dark green army camouflage uniform known only as "Lieutenant", next to him was an older man dressed in a full generals uniform. Medals adorned most of his midriff. Finally there was the scientist, a man smartly dressed in black business trousers and a plain white shirt. He had been following the situation since the very beginning and was trying to explain everything to the General, but this situation was so unreal it was almost impossible to comprehend.

"Ok, just try and take me through everything from the beginning" asked the General.

Here we go again thought the scientist. "We have been getting reports over the last two weeks about something very bizarre that has been happening to people's televisions. Reports indicate that tvs are being completely overridden and being replaced with some kind of image of what appears to be some other world or another dimension. And this happens no matter what people are watching, whether or not their television is on or off or even if it's not plugged in. They keep getting pictures of furry creatures from another world.

The General just sat there with a wide eyed expression on his face, no matter how many time he heard this story. The General had seen a lot of things in his time but nothing could compare to this.

"There's more General" the scientist continued, "it seems like this changeover only occurs when there are children in the room. So far this anomaly has not occurred with any adults are present, only with children. It's like they are being targeted".

The Lieutenant had heard it all many times before and though he was still shocked by the whole situation he now had enough clarity of thought to ask more about it. "Are these televisions still affected by whatever this is?" he asked.

"No" the Scientist said, "from what we can gather it only affects on tv at a time, but its not just about the images. It's much worse than that. Any tv affected means that people can actually climb in between the two worlds!"

"What?!" the General exclaimed. "How do we know that?"

The Scientist brought up an image on his phone, it was a picture of a little boy holding a rabbit. "The parents said that this rabbit jumped_ through_ their tv and onto their floor. Other parents have said they have caught their kids trying to climb into their tvs before they are pulled out" Thankfully nobody has been lost yet but if this continues it's not going to stay that way forever.

"What exactly do people see on the other side, what are we dealing with here?" the General asked.

The Scientist continued, "at first we were seeing these tall colourful creatures just gazing straight at the screen, not doing anything just looking. Then they must have installed more screens in different locations outside of their house so they can spy on us individually".

"Any idea why they are targeting children?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Unfortunately I think I do" sighed the Scientist. He brought up another image on his phone. "We caught this in the background of one the images." He showed them the sun baby.

"What the fuck is that!?" the General asked.

"It's a picture of a baby in a sun, they must draw their power or energy by harvesting children. And now they've targeted human children. They're trying to lure our children in so they can use them as a source of fuel".

It felt like the oxygen was sucked out of the room.

After what seemed like an eternity the General spoke "how do we stop these monsters?"

The Scientist admitted "I don't know. We can't just send in a bomb, the blast would affect people at our end and any men we send in could just be going on a suicide mission so we can't send anyone in there"

The Lieutenant breathed a quiet but significant sigh of relief.

The General thought for a moment and said "we have another option. How is the T-800 coming along?"

"Well the prototype is nearly finished but do you mean..."

"Yes. We are going to launch project Terminator"

In Teletubbyland things were even better now that they had installed tvs in different parts of fields outside so each tubby could watch it whenever they wished. Tinky Winky had just finished watching more people playing and had walked away for a second but hadn't realised that the tv had been left on.

The terminator had entered their realm, armed with a shotgun strapped to his back, they were lucky on two counts. Firstly the next family that had been affected had contacted the authorities quickly and secondly they had a very large flat screen that the terminator could make it through. It had been programmed with two objectives.

_1. Use whatever means necessary to get the teletubbies to explain their plan_

_2. As soon as they have done so or if they will not cooperate, terminate them._

Tinky Winky turned around and saw a man dressed from head to toe in black clothes walking toward him.

"He must have come though the tele" he thought. "I can't wait to greet him!"

Tinky Winky greeted him the only way he knew how. "Eh-Oh" he shouted "my name is Tinky Winky what's yours?"

"Why are you trying to invade our world?"

Tinky Winky was confused, "invade" was not a word that was in the teletubby vocabulary.

Terminator was not getting any answers, it was time to inflict pain to try and get it out of him. Terminator picked Tinky Winky by the throat in one hand and with the other he reached back and punched him right in the chest. The thick metal endoskeleton made light work of breaking every bone in the soft furry chest of Tinky Winky. The teletubby was thrown to the ground and he just lay there in complete shock at having every bone in his chest shattered along with the massive internal bleeding that went with it. Tinky Winky had never experienced pain before, and this was quite an introduction to it.

"Are you trying to kidnap our children? What do you plan on doing with them?" the terminator probed.

Tinky Winky was in far too much shock to be able to comprehend anything that the terminator was saying let alone be able to respond to it. The terminator couldn't understand that though, all he knew was that he wasn't getting an answer so it was time for some more. The terminator pulled the shotgun from behind his back and pointed it directly at Tinky Winky's left knee, it was so close the barrel of the gun was touching his fur.

BOOM!

Tinky Winky's knee exploded. Blood spattered in all directions. A once furry knee had now become a scene of broken bones and ligaments ripped in half. The soft green grass underneath had now been stained and turned a dark shade of red. More and more grass was being covered in blood as it poured almost endlessly from what was left of a purple leg. Tinky Winky thought he had reached the limit of how much pain anyone could be under after being punched in the chest. He was wrong. He didn't even have the energy to scream anymore.

The terminator examined the carnage, the lower and upper leg were only being held together by a few nerves and the terminator reached down for the lower leg and pulled. It was now completely separated from the rest of the body. The terminator held the purple furry left foot in his hand, took one step forward and dangled the foot right in front of Tinky Winky's eyes. Blood was still pouring from it and the terminator tilted the foot slightly so that the blood was pouring directly into Tinky Winky's mouth. He kept this up until the mouth had been entirely filled with his own blood.

"Now, perhaps you will be more cooperative. Tell me the precise details of your scheme"

Obviously there was no possible way he could answer. The T-800 was only a prototype and there were still some bugs that needed to be worked from the system.

After it became clear there would be no response the terminator decided there could only be one option from here: termination. He picked up the shotgun and pointed it at Tinky Winky's temple.

"Hasta la Vista Tinky Winky"

Tinky Winky didn't understand what that meant, nor did he understand anything that was really going on but had thought that it wasn't going to end well for him.

That thought was the second last thing to go through Tinky Winky's brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking a little further down the path the next tubby the terminator came across was Dipsy. He had been admiring his new hat when he noticed the stranger walking towards him. "Eh-Oh" came the standard teletubby greeting.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

"Sure" the terminator replied. "This game is called 'Tell me everything I need to know'". He then put one hand on Dipsy's neck and one hand on his hip and lifted Dipsy high over his head. With Dipsy looking toward the sky and his back facing the ground the terminator brought him down with great force so his back connected with a raised knee. Dipsy's vertebrae had completely snapped in half and paralysed him. He lay in the ground in pure agony.

"Now" the terminator began "lets play. Do you use children as a source of energy in your world"

Dipsy was in so much pain and was so frightened that there was no way he could speak.

No response. These teletubbies were tough, it was time for more pain. The terminator raised his foot and lightly stomped on Dipsy's head. He stomped lightly so not to kill him but it was still enough to bury his nose deep into his face, break his teeth loose from their sockets so they went down his throat and smash his jaw to pieces. Blood gargled from his mouth.

"Answer my question"

The terminator really didn't understand that nobody could talk in this condition. It was time for termination. The terminator raised his foot once more and shifted it above Dipsy's neck. When he stomped there was no holding back this time.

In the tubby home Laa-Laa and Po were waiting for the guys to come back. Po was inside preparing some tubby toast for everybody and Laa-Laa was just outside to pick some flowers. Laa-Laa was the next to greet the stranger outside the tubby house.

"Eh-Oh. Would you like to come inside for something to eat? We're having some lovely tubby toast!"

The terminator had had enough of asking questions. From here on in he was going to keep it simple. The terminator put his left hand on Laa-Laa's shoulder and the other hand through her ribcage until he got a good grip of her heart. Yanking the heart out of her chest he held her upright and dangled her heart in front of her eyes. The gaping hole in her chest was oozing blood but the terminator wasn't finished yet. Going a little lower than last time he punched into her stomach, grabbed her intestines and pulled again. As he pulled out her intestines the new hole was letting kidneys, blood and bone fall to the grass but that's not what he was focusing on. He wrapped a length of intestine around her neck and tied the other end to a nearby pole that was attached to the tubby house. Hanging by her own intestines and with two giant holes in her body with anything and everything pouring from it the terminator thought that was enough. Onto the tubby house.

Inside Po had just finished spreading tubby custard on the last slice of tubby toast when a stranger walked in. The stranger walked over, examined her and the entire room. "Eh-Oh" said Po.

"Would you like some tubby toast? It's fresh out of our tubby toaster!"

The terminator picked up the slice that had been offered to him and looked at Po.

"No. You can have it."

Keeping the toast in his hand the terminator rammed his hand through Po's mouth and went as far down his throat as his arm would allow. Every major organ had been destroyed along the way. When the terminator had reached the end he let go of the tubby toast and brought his hand out of Po's lifeless body. Her corpse fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

"I hope you enjoyed it"

The terminator's job was to put a stop to the teletubby threat and send a message to other teletubbies that may be out there not to mess with humans. With Tinky Winky's head and leg broken into many pieces, Dipsy having his head practically severed from his body, Laa-Laa hanging by her intestines and Po lying in a pool of her own blood they can comfortably say that message has been sent. The terminator wasn't coming back to the human world however, his job was to stay there and make sure the situation stayed stable.

And thus completed one of humanity's finest moments as they put a stop to the teletubby threat!

**The End**


End file.
